Death in the Past
by 7oNjA
Summary: One final fight between Harry and Voldemort. Harry runs scared through godrics hollow, but who dies? is it the terrified Harry or the pompous Tom Riddle? one shot


**Death in the Past**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot that I originally wrote for AP English with a girl as the main character. Well anyways, all HP related stuff is the property of JK Rowling. Hope you like this!!

His chest heaved as he ran down the dark corridor. He didn't know how much longer he could keep running. He felt as if his lungs would explode if he took another breath.

He could barely hear over his pounding heart the heavy footfalls behind him. He knew if the footsteps grew louder than he was dead. He had to get away somehow.

As he reached the door and the end of the long, dank hall, a shot of lightning flashed, illuminating the furious face behind him. With one last look behind him he opened the door and ran through into the room behind it. As soon as he was completely in he slammed the door shut and locked it.

He then took a minute to catch his breath and take a look around the room he had entered. It was a tiny nursery painted in the faintest blue. Its single window had been broken out many years ago by neighborhood kids. There was a tiny crib in the corner that, at one point in time, had been painted white. Another door stood at the opposite end of the room. He headed towards it as quickly as he could.

As he reached it, he opened it up to find a closet full of little clothes. He didn't stop to take a look at the clothes because he could hear manic laughing coming closer and closer.

He ripped the clothes apart. Spotting a small opening in the right side of the closet, he closed the door, shoved the clothes back in place and entered the alcove.

As he crawled through the opening, he heard the bedroom door be blasted off of its hinges by his pursuer.

Upon entering the alcove, he hit something lying on the floor. He saw it was a tiny blue flashlight, when he looked down. He turned it on and looked around. At the end of the alcove on the left side he saw a large pile of stuffed animals, rattles and teething toys. Seeing no way on the left, he turned to go to the right.

He crawled into the darkness. Looking to his right he saw something etched into the wooden wall. He had no time to ponder over what it said because at that moment he heard the closet door be ripped open.

"You can't run forever," the icy, drawling voice of his pursuer said.

At the right end of the alcove he found a door. He entered this door as soon as he could get his entire body through it.

"Why had those words been written there?" he thought to himself. The words etched in the wall read: "long live the Potters Lily, James and Harry." Were those words written by his parents when he was born, or was it some sick perverted joke?

Harry stood up in the room he had entered. This room contained a pile of broken furniture and paintings that had been ripped off of the walls. On the front of the pile, Harry saw a painting of his parents and a newborn version of himself. Smiles were painted on all of their faces. None of their eyes showed fear of what could happen, or knowledge of what would happen. Next to this painting was a picture of his former father's best friend. Sirius Black laughed with youth and beauty in the picture.

Wiping tears from his eyes, Harry headed towards the opposite wall from that which he had entered from. As he came closer to the wall, he saw that it wasn't a wall. This entire side of the room was made up of four elegant, double doors. Each door had four panes of glass surrounded by mahogany. Each door also had an intricate design painted in 24 carat gold paint.

Harry opened the nearest door and walked into a huge ballroom. The floor was entirely gold leaflet tiles. The opposite wall was made up of eight large windows.Harry headed towards these widows with as much speed as he could muster. He looked out only to find they looked out over a large crevice in the ground. He could not see the bottom but he knew it ended in tons of jagged rocks.

Without Harry's knowledge, Lord Voldemort had stepped into the ballroom behind him." My, my, my Harry, I told you, you couldn't run forever. Why not stand up to me like a man, like your father did before I killed him and your mother. Turn around and face me!" Voldemort screamed.

Harry turned around slowly to face the enemy of the entire wizarding world.

"I think it's about time you die Harry Potter," Voldemort paused for only a second, "Avada Kedavra!"

At the same time Voldemort yelled his spell, Harry yelled, "Accio Tom Riddle!"

Voldemort's spell had missed Harry only by centimeters. Harry's spell had hit Voldemort dead in the chest.

Voldemort began flying ferociously toward Harry. Harry jumped out of the way before Volemort hit him. He looked up in time to see Voldemort fly through the widow and plummet into the darkness of the crevice. The look that Voldemort had on his was of pure terror and knowledge that he was plummeting to his death.

As Harry lost sight of the falling Voldemort, he yelled out, "Bye, bye Tom!"


End file.
